The present invention relates to a permanent magnet system with associated coil arrangement that has two axially polarized permanent magnet rings which are mounted one behind another in the axial direction with like poles of the permanent magnet rings being opposite one another, and a soft magnetic spacing washer arranged between the two permanent magnet rings. A coil surrounds the outside of the permanent magnet rings such that a central axis of the coil coincides with a central axis of the permanent magnet rings, an axial center of the coil being located in a normal position of the coil at a level of the soft magnetic spacing washer.
A permanent magnet system with associated coil arrangement is disclosed in German Patent Document 3,730,305 A1, in which the permanent magnet system consists of two axially polarized permanent magnet rings which are mounted behind one another in the axial direction and whose like poles are opposite one another. In this arrangement, the permanent magnet rings are separated by a soft magnetic spacing washer. The permanent magnet system is surrounded by a coil arrangement in such a way that the coil central axis is identical to the central axes of the permanent magnet rings, the coil surrounding the permanent magnet rings concentrically on the outside, and the center of the coil being located at the level of the soft magnetic spacing washers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet system with associated coil arrangement configured so as to produce as high a degree of efficiency as possible in the conversion of a mechanical movement into an electrical variable, or in the conversion of an electrical variable into a mechanical movement, while providing as small a unit volume as possible and as small a weight as possible of the permanent magnet system with associated coil arrangement.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a permanent magnet system with associated coil arrangement that has two axially polarized permanent magnet rings which are mounted one behind another in the axial direction with like poles of the permanent magnet rings being opposite one another, and a soft magnetic spacing washer arranged between the two permanent magnet rings. A first coil surrounds the outside of the permanent magnet rings such that a central axis of the first coil coincides with a central axis of the permanent magnet rings, an axial center of the first coil being located in a normal position of the first coil at a level of the soft magnetic spacing washer. At least a second coil is located inside an inside diameter of the permanent magnet rings such that the central axis of the second coil coincides with the central axis of the permanent magnet rings, the center of the second coil being located in a normal position of the second coil at the level of the soft magnetic spacing washer.
In the permanent magnet system with associated coil arrangement according to the present invention, the magnetic field produced by the permanent magnet system is used in a particularly optimum fashion, by virtue of the fact that in addition to the coils surrounding the permanent magnet rings on the outside, coils are inserted into the inner opening of the permanent magnet rings. Consequently, the magnetic field which forms inside the permanent magnet rings is also utilized.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.